Brawling Spirit
by Demonic Kagome
Summary: The walls between Earth and Vestroia are colliding and the Brawlers will find an extra helping hand from an unlikely source.


**If anyone has noticed that I have deleted a couple of my stories, I'm sorry but they were really going nowhere for me. I hope you like this one. Read and review please!**

 **I don't own Inuyasha or Bakugan.**

XxxXxxX

Rain poured from the sky as three coffins were lowered into the ground. The young girl garbed in black who stood before them raised her clenched hands to her chest. She opened them and looked down at the two small red spheres resting in her palms. Suddenly they popped open and stared back at her; one resembled a butterfly, the other a lion with wings. She cupped her hands and pulled them closer her head tilting downward causing her long raven locks to fall over her shoulders and hide them from the world.

A hand touched the girl's shoulder causing her to lift her head and turn dull blue eyes to the owner of the hand. A woman also dressed in black stood behind her. As her eyes connected with the girl's the woman felt her already swollen and red eyes fill with fresh tears, ' _No child should have eyes like that._ ' Silently she led the young girl to the car where her husband was waiting for the two of them.

No one said anything on the drive back.

XxxXxxX

"This will be your new room." The girl looked around the room. It was a nicely sized space with cream colored walls; a large bed with blue sheets partially pulled back was next to the wall length window that had blue curtains. A large white desk rested against the opposite wall. A doorless closet with a full length mirror and a large amount of boxes that rested in front of it was at the other end of the room.

The girl turned back to the woman and nodded her thanks. Her eyes widened in surprise when the woman pulled her into a tight hug, "It's okay…" the girl stiffened at her words, "There's no one else around now to see your tears." The girl managed to pull away enough to look up into the woman's face, and felt her eyes fill with tears when she saw the tears streaming down the woman's face as she gently smiled down at her; suddenly she couldn't hold it in any longer as she began to sob, her tears breaking through the dams of her eyes.

For an hour they both clung to each other as they mourned those they lost till their tears subsided and the girl fell lax as exhaustion caught up with her and she was out like a light.

The woman picked her up and carried her to the bed and placed her down. She kneeled down and removed the girl's shoes before tucking her in. She brushed the girl's bangs aside and lightly kissed her fore head, "Goodnight Kagome." She whispered. She walked to the door and turned off the light, she looked back one more time to the lightly slumbering girl before she walked out of the room softly closing the door behind her.

If she had stayed a little longer she would have heard the whispered, " _Goodnight… Aunty._ "

XxxXxxX

The next morning the sun streamed into the room through the gaps in the curtains across the sleeping Kagome's eyes as she turned over with a groan trying to escape the bothersome light. After a few minutes later she gave up and sat up. She stretched her arms above her head till she heard a click and sighed in satisfaction. She looked around the room sadly as she recalled the events of the past week before she smacked her hands to her cheeks, "Get it together!" She heard two distinct mechanical sounds coming from her right, she looked over to see the two small red spheres popped open and smiled gently at them, "It's okay Monarus, Griffin; I'm fine, you don't need to worry." The two looked to each other before they turned back to her and rocked forward in a nod.

Her smile widened as she turned away and got out of the bed; making her way over to the boxes she scanned the names, found the one labeled clothes and opened it. She looked through them before deciding on a pair of form fitting jeans, one of her red halter tops that came to rest an inch above her belly button and hugged her developing curves and bust that was ahead of her age ( **In here Kagome is currently 14. She went to the Feudal Era when she was 13** ). She brushed her waist length raven hair and pulled part of it back into a bun securing it with a pair of senbon. Her spiky bangs rested just above her blue eyes and two thick wavy strips of hair framing her heart shaped face.

She stared at her reflection for a few minutes before her hand came to rest on her hip where her starburst shaped scar peeked out from the top of her jeans. Then she removed her hand with a sigh before her eyes snapped back up to her reflection's, a flaming determination shinning in them, ' _I won't sink into depression or self-pity. I would be tarnishing their memory. I'll put my best foot forward, for them._ ' She slipped on a pair of red flats then walked over to her bed and leaned over with her hand out for Monarus and Griffin to hop into, they then closed up so she could place them into the clip that was on her desk before she hooked it onto her jeans, placed the cards that were next to it into her pocket and a red watch on her wrist.

Satisfied with her appearance she left the room and headed downstairs where she could hear her aunt cooking breakfast, "Morning Aunty." Her aunt spun around her spatula in hand smiling as Kagome slipped into a seat at the table.

"Good morning Kagome, how are you feeling?"

Kagome gave a sad smile, "I'm doing better, it's hard but I'll be okay."

She nodded, "Alright then, how do you like your eggs? Sunny side up or scrambled?"

Her smile brightened, "Scrambled please!"

XxxXxxX

 **How do ya like it? Please review!**


End file.
